


Voice In My Heart

by bowiebaby



Series: Got It Bad [4]
Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Bisexual Steve Harrington, Daddy Kink, Dirty Talk, Established Relationship, Gay Billy Hargrove, Good Babysitter Steve Harrington, M/M, Phone Calls & Telephones, Phone Sex, Slight Voyeurism, Steve babsitting, Steve is billy's baby, The gang has a sleepover
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-09
Updated: 2019-07-09
Packaged: 2020-06-25 06:42:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,388
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19740325
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bowiebaby/pseuds/bowiebaby
Summary: “You like being my baby, Stevie?”Steve grips the phone in hand, shifts in his seat and bites back the groan that threatens to spill from his mouth. His jeans are getting tight and he feels his chest heat with the blush that flushes over him.“Not the time, the kids are here,” he says curtly, glancing again to the fort, the kids not seeming to listen to anything he is saying or doing. He can hear Max giggle from within and small murmurs as someone does a scooby doo impression.“How about you let me come over and you can be a good little boy for me?”Steve has a thing for Billy's voice.





	Voice In My Heart

The kids have completely taken over all the space in the living room, building that damn pillow fort of theirs, snacks and popcorn strewn _everywhere_ and the TV pulled to the entrance with re-runs of Scooby Doo playing. It’s El’s choice tonight.

Steve has spent the entire night fussing over them, feeding them, surrendering every single blanket and pillow in his entire house until, finally he’s got the gaggle of them settled down enough to sit in the same spot for a long enough time to think.

He doesn’t mind them. He likes them being over, truth be known. He’s tired of his big, empty house and the noise and mass of these kids bring life to the dark corners of is home and give him something to do. So many things to do.

“Hey, watch it, you break anything and it’s my ass that’s grass,” he barks to Mike as he jump-rolls into the fort and nearly knocks over the shell lamp his mother brought back from her holiday in Greece last year.

“Yeah, yeah, we’ll be careful,” he hears Mike mutter from within the fort and El giggling.

A curly head pokes out and Dustin shoves a bag of skittles at him, “want some?”

Steve rolls his eyes and snatches the bag, Dustin grinning and disappearing back into the fort.

He sighs and shoves some of the sweets into his mouth, stifling a yawn and leaning back into the cushions of the couch. He should go to bed. The kids are staying the night and he’s spent all day long scooping ice cream and trying to help Robin hit on girls much to her protesting. He’s got the opening shift tomorrow and could really use the rest. He likes working there, he likes hanging out with Robin and even dealing with the hoards of kids coming in and out. The days are long but Robin and Dustin keep him going with their clowning around. Billy comes by sometimes when he’s got a break from the pool shifts and he likes to sidle up to the counter, grinning at him, flirting with Robin who just laughs him off and stealing free samples. It makes Steve’s days a bit brighter and his shifts a little easier the few minutes Billy is there, popping cherries into his mouth and grinning.

He jumps when the phone goes off and stumbles to his feet, who the hell is calling him at this hour?

He flops down into his Father’s lounge chair by the phone and tucks his legs beneath him, the back of the pillow fort balances on the the love-seat beside him and he’s learned from last time that if he isn’t careful he can collapse the thing and there is nothing worse than the hoard of kids yelling at him from the trap of falling blankets and demanding he helps to build it back up again with them.

He grabs the phone from the holder and brings it to his ear, settling back in the comfy chair, “Hello, Harrington residence.”

“Hi there, Mr Harrington.”

He should have known it would be Billy. They had planned a night together after his shift but the kids had all appeared with snacks in hand demanding a movie night with him and its one thing saying no to Billy Hargrove, quite another to say no to the small army that shoved their way into his house and took over every available space.

“That’s my Dad’s name, please don’t call me that.”

Billy chuckles and Steve smiles to himself. He misses him, that voice of his is a comfort he didn’t know he needed to hear so much, Billy’s voice is smooth and velvety, a deep rumble that Steve could spend hours listening to.

“Oh, you want me to call you something else, Princess?”

Steve stiffens, that voice dropping into that slow, sexy purr that he knows damn well does things to Steve and he casts a glance to the pillow fort, voices murmuring within, paying him no mind.

“Please stop.”

He chuckles again and Steve can hear rustling down the line, Billy grunting as he moves, and he must be in bed. The thought sends a heat curling in his gut.

“How about King?”

He rolls his eyes at that, “you’re literally the only person that calls me that.”

Billy laughs and Steve hears the rustle of something against the receiver, can hear Billy’s slow rock music playing softly in the background and yes, he is certain his boyfriend is calling him from bed.

“Hm, how about baby?”

Steve stifles a groan, the heat curling into a heavy fire that settles deep within him and he suppresses a shiver.

“You like being my baby, Stevie?”

Steve grips the phone in hand, shifts in his seat and bits back the groan that threatens to spill from his mouth. His jeans are getting tight and he feels his chest heat with the blush that flushes over him.

“Not the time, the kids are here,” he says curtly, glancing again to the fort, the kids not seeming to listen to anything he is saying or doing. He can hear Max giggle from within and small murmurs as someone does a scooby doo impression.

“How about you let me come over and you can be a good little boy for me?”

“I’ve got the kids over.”

Billy sighs dramatically, “Mama Bear Harrington at it again.”

Steve can hear the smile in his voice and fights his own grin, “why do you have so many nicknames for me?”

Billy clicks his tongue against his teeth and Steve listens to every little noise, picturing Billy spread out in his bed, just how Steve likes him. Adamant refusal to wear any clothes to bed, golden curls spread out on the pillow, lovely golden skin against his sheets.

“What name should you call me? How about Daddy?”

Steve’s world shudders to a halt.

He grips the receiver in a death grip and a shudder runs all over his body.

“Come on, baby, ditch the kids and I’ll come over and show you a good time.”

Steve bites his lip until it hurts and closes his eyes against that low, lovely rumbling voice. He’s fully hard now, breathing raggedly and head swimming with Billy, Billy, _Billy._

“You can come over and spend time with the kids and behave yourself,” he hisses into the receiver, trying and failing to adjust himself in his jeans.

“No luck with that, baby. Guess what I’m doing right now.”

Steve closes his eyes and grits his teeth, refusing to take the bait. Billy doesn’t seem to be playing by the rules and just keeps talking.

“I’m lying in my bed. Naked. With my hand wrapped around my cock.”

Steve nearly falls out of the chair. Heat floods him and he can’t fight the whimper that comes out of him. The image floods his mind, Billy hard and all golden skin, fisting himself and thinking of nothing but Steve. His cock jumps in his jeans and he groans in the back of his throat, glaring at the walls of the blanket fort and trying his best to stay quiet about how fucking turned on he is.

“ _Billy.”_

Steve can hear him, he can hear the ragged breathing through his teasing tone. He can hear the smooth sound of his hand running up and down his skin, the heady noise of something slick and wet and he knows its Billy leaking into his palm because he always gets so wet for Steve.

“Wish it was your bed though. Your sheets smell like you. You always smell so good, baby.”

He’s going to kill him. Steve’s entire body is on fire, he’s painfully hard and all he wants to do is climb into the phone and be with Billy in his room and let him make a mess of Steve until he can’t think straight.

“Billy,” he hisses lowly, not wanting the kids to know who he’s on the phone to, “I can’t do this right now.”

“This is the perfect time to do this. I want you all hot and flustered, trying to pretend to your army of kids that their perfect Mama Bear isn’t the dirty little slut he really is.”

Steve runs a hand over his face. He should hang up. He really should hang up. Just call it a night, go to bed and deal with the problem between his legs that Billy has started and given him no hope of getting rid of without an extremely cold shower.

“I can picture you there. Squirming in your seat next to the brats thinking about my hand on my cock, wishing it was your mouth instead.”

He grits his teeth and doesn’t trust himself to speak. He doesn’t want to hang up. He doesn’t want to stop. He’s addicted to the asshole across the phone and all he can do is sit there and listen to that delicious goddamn voice that he loves so much.

“I think about your mouth all the time, baby.”

He can hear Billy’s movements louder now. His breathing harsher, his voice somehow lower and the slick sound of him working himself over.

“I bet you look so good right now. Sitting next to those kids, none of them suspecting anything about perfect Stevie. They don’t know about the real you, do they baby? They don’t know about how much you love to be bent over and taken like a bitch in heat. How pretty you moan when I bury my face in that ass of yours, eat you out like a treat.”

“Oh, fuck.”

Movement in the fort has him jerking, bringing his knees up to hide his very obvious erection just as Dustin’s curly head pokes out from within the entrance.

“Steve? You good?”

Steve knows he is flushed and prays to God that Dustin doesn’t think anything of it as he sits there, peering at him in concern, cap sitting askew on his curly head.

“Y-yeah, I’m good.”

Dustin nods and smiles before disappearing back into the fort. Steve extends his legs again and blows out a sigh, heart racing in his chest, blood thrumming in his veins and cock ready to tear its way out of his jeans.

He hears Billy chuckle.

“That something you like, baby? You like the idea of them finding out how much of a slut you really are? How much you love me fucking you?”

He gets to his feet. Pacing as far as the phone lets him, the wire stretched to the kitchen and back and his head reels. His cock rubs against his jeans with the movement and he can still hear Billy moving over the line, can picture nothing but how he must look all spread out and delicious in his bed. He grips the back of one of the chairs in the kitchen and casts another glance through the door to the pillow fort. The air of the kitchen is cool but does nothing for his heated body.

“If I was there, I’d wait until your brats are all distracted. I’d finger you open right there in front of them, hide under a blanket while they watch whatever film they’ve got on. Think you could stay quiet while I've got my fingers in you? Think you could resist?”

Steve grits his teeth and feels his knees buckle. He stumbles back into the Living-room and flops down into the chair again. He fights the need to touch himself, stupid cock stupidly hard and rubbing against his jeans making his head swim.

“Then, I’d make you sit on my lap, let you feel how hard you make me, baby. I’d slip inside you and make you just sit there; won’t let you move. You’d be desperate for it, need to move but I won’t let you. You’d be nothing more than my little cock warmer.”

He moans before he can help it and shoves his hand against this mouth, bites down on his skin and shudders.

“Soon enough, you’d get impatient. You’d end up squirming in my lap, clenching that lovely hole around me. I wouldn’t even need to move. I’d just sit there and let you fuck yourself on my cock. Make you beg for me. Make you desperate for it, beg me to just bend you over and fuck you good and hard, just how you like it.”

_“Billy -”_

“- Are you hard, baby?”

He keeps his eyes on the walls of the fort. Light from the TV flashing within, the soft murmurs of the kids.

“Yeah.”

“Do you want to hear your Daddy come for you?”

“F – _yeah_.”

Billy breathing picks up. Steve listens avidly to the slick sound of him, his hand flying over his cock. He closes his eyes and he’s there, in that room, watching Billy lying in his sheets, skin flushed, nipples hard and peaked, necklace sliding over them with his movements. Billy moans his name and he pictures him arching his back, legs trembling like they do before he’s about to come. He can picture him all flushed and lovely, beautiful cock hard and glistening.

“I’m coming, baby – fuck – Steve.”

He can imagine him painting his chest with his come as he shudders, abs tightening, body bowing as he jerks, calling out Steve’s name. He feels himself shudder at the image; the phone pressed so tight to his ear it hurts. He just sits there, hard as hell, thinking of Billy making a mess of himself right now, across town, thinking of nothing but Steve and it is enough to nearly make him come.

He surges to his feet, shouts good nights to the kids who respond half-heartedly and pauses at the holder.

“Come over. Now. The kids are sleeping in the Living-room. Climb through my window.”

Billy chuckles breathlessly, Steve licks his lips as he hears him move, throwing the covers off himself and getting up.

“Okay, baby. Be ready and waiting for me in your bed.”

Steve nods frantically and throws the phone down in the holder and nearly runs up the stairs. He throws his clothes off as soon as he gets to his room and looks at his bed, smirking.

Time for Billy to get a taste of his own medicine.


End file.
